prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 057
Karen moves into Melinda's flat, but has to wait for her for ages to arrive, and Melinda seems to have forgotten they even made an arrangement. Toni McNally looks for Jackie Coulson in a bar, then sits watching her flirting with an older man . Doreen and Lizzie discuss who will be top dog while Bea is in solitary. Toni follows Jackie Coulson into the toilet and shoots her , but is interrupted by another woman who sees her with the gun in her hand and screams when she sees the body. Melinda tells Karen to use a false name for job interviews, or she will lose her grant, then follows her own advice by booking a doctor's appointment under Karen's name. Toni McNally is brought to Wentworth. Leila phones Jim to tell him their son Matthew is ill with asthma but the doctor hasn't done much, so he says he'll take him to see Greg. He notices Vera listening to him arguing with Leila and warns her not to use his private life to get her old job back. Karen is recognized by the woman from the job agency who tells her that other prospective employers will probably recognise her too. Lizzie sneaks into solitary to talk to Toni, who cadges a cigarette off her in promise of anything she likes in return. Melinda tells Karen she's going away for a few days so she can sleep in her bed until she gets back. Vera is invited out for a drink for the receptionist's birthday: she arrives early and spots Jim drinking in the bar, and when he sees her he drunkenly accuses her of spying on him. Leila takes Matthew to see Greg, and tells him the asthma attacks date from the time when Jim left: Greg agrees to speak to Jim. Erica is unhappy about releasing Toni among the other women, given her underworld connections, but accepts she cannot hold her in solitary indefinitely. Toni pays Lizzie to make up her bed for her. Lizzie takes Toni to the rec room and the women are all highly impressed when they hear her surname. Only Monnie fails to get the point so Lizzie has to explain to her about Toni's husband Sean, a notorious gangster. At Greg's suggestion, Jim goes to speak to Leila but they just end up arguing. Erica refuses to give Jim leave to spend more time with his children but agrees to put in a request to the Department for a temporary replacement for him. Toni asks to work in the laundry, but is intercepted by Vera who takes her to see her solicitor. He demands to be left alone with her and gives her money, cigarettes and booze with a promised drug delivery later in the kitchen's food delivery. He tells her not to worry about the case as he has fixed most of the witnesses already and arranged people to give her an alibi. However, the witness to the shooting, Glenys Buchanan, is interviewed by the police and agrees to testify against Toni. Lizzie agrees to make Toni's pickup from the kitchen in return for booze. Melinda's father calls round when only Karen is at home: she has lied to him (and Karen) about where she is living. Toni hands out some contraband to a few of the women in the laundry, then takes over the press from Monnie by paying her with cigarettes and cash. She has no intention of ruining her nails by actually using it, and pays Kathleen to work it for her. When Vera orders Toni to get back to work, Toni waits until Vera is just outside the door then makes a casual remark about her being "the bird old Georgie Lucas was knocking off". Despite being moved to a safe house and guarded by two detectives, Glenys is snatched by two thugs when the detectives fall for the old "ring the front door bell and ask for Mrs Smith then run round to the back of the house and go through the French windows that have been conveniently left open" routine. Next Episode Episode 058 Previous Episode Episode 056 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season